


Lux Perpetua

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Open your eyes, love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux Perpetua

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [fourteenth prompt](http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/79594.html).

Sirius thinks he's spent his whole life chasing after that one look; the look that was in Remus' eyes the first time he saw Padfoot (and Wormtail and Prongs, but Sirius likes to think the look was especially for him). He considers it one more sign of how truly miserable growing up in Grimmauld Place was that he had never seen it before then.

He's seen flashes of it many times since, evoked it many ways, but he knows he saw it again the first time he made Remus come, in between glimpses of a hundred thousand other things, so since then he's made it his practise to make Remus come as much as possible. He's always been glad that Remus never asked for the 'why' behind all the whispered '_open your eyes, love_'s; it's not the sort of thing he could explain in words.

In Azkaban, the memory of that look was surely the first thing to go, but he never forgot he'd forgotten it, unlike so many other moments. It added a keen edge of desperation to his desire to see it once more, after he escaped.

In those first confused months he had thought only to bring it back by killing Peter, by making Harry safe. So it was something of a surprise, though always a pleasant one, how often quiet, everyday moments at Grimmauld Place conjured it as well.

As Sirius falls backwards through the Veil, the look in Remus' eyes (Harry's, too,) is the opposite of the one Sirius has always lived for and now, he realises, will never see again. So he closes his eyes to try and recall it one last time, only to find, as thin fabric flutters over him, that he is instead drowning in it like the warmth of an eternal summer.


End file.
